


Self fulfilling

by KinkMemeMary



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Modification, Dildos, Dubious Consent, M/M, Objectification, Submission, but definitely not safe sane or clearly consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkMemeMary/pseuds/KinkMemeMary
Summary: Following a discussion that Dorian thought was purely about fantasies, Trevelyan  removed his dick with magic. As a detached appendage, Dorian can still feel sensations from his cock and it still gets hard in response to stimulation. Trevelyan uses it as a sex toy and to stretch Dorian out for his larger cock and to keep Dorian ready at all times.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the Kink Meme request: "I just really need Dorian's LI, Adaar or anyone bigger and stronger than him, to remove Dorian's cock, preserve it somehow and use it as a sex toy. Use it as a plug while Dorian's out and about Skyhold, a means to stretch him out a little before LI slams their cock into him. Just depraved LI playing/torturing their fav mage."
> 
> Warning for non-con as although they discussed it beforehand and Dorian enjoys being used like this, Dorian did not consent to this actually happening and their play is definitely not how a proper dom/sub relationship should work.

Dorian woke to a very strange sensation. He could feel someone caressing his cock, but... somehow the sensation wasn't coming from where he expected. Where his cock should be felt oddly... bare, empty.  
  
"Morning, lover," Trevelyan said, and then Dorian felt the soft press of lips on his dick, but.. but very definitely _not_ where he expected it to be.  
  
Looking over, he could see that Trev held a cock in his hand, lips pressed to the tip, and as they pulled away, Dorian felt the sensation leave his cock, also. But Trevelyan was propped up on his elbow, looking down at him, not nestled between his legs. _What...? How...?_  
  
Trevelyan grinned at his consternation, then pressed the tip of the cock in his hands again to his lips, before taking the whole head in and swirling his tongue around it.  
  
Dorian groaned, overwhelmed by the sensation, especially when Trevelyan began tonguing his slit. He could feel himself growing hard, but somehow it was not quite as he had ever felt it before. It was in the wrong place, for one, and... and his actual crotch still felt curiously blank and...  
  
As he writhed on the bed, Dorian thrust a hand down to his crotch... and felt nothing but smoothness, interrupted only by a slight dimple of a hole, all the way down to his balls.  
  
He cried out, forcing himself to sit up, despite the delicious distraction of what felt like his lover sucking on the tip of his cock. His eyes confirmed it. His cock was gone. All that was left was a silky smooth patch of skin and a small hole, which was presumably what he would need to piss through now.  
  
"What?" he said, running his fingers over the blank patch where his cock had once been as though somehow that would bring it back. The sensation felt foreign, strange, yet also... amazing, stimulating.  
  
The sensation of a tongue washing over the head of his prick passed over him again and he glared at Trevelyan, who he could now very obviously see was holding his detached cock in his hand, casually sucking and licking, with an impish look on his face.  
  
"You bastard, you-" Trevelyan sucked again, taking more of Dorian's severed cock into his mouth. He gasped, then found the strength to grasp Trevelyan's hand, pulling his cock from the Inquisitor's mouth. "How could you, you-"  
  
"We discussed this," Trevelyan said. "And despite your protests, you seem to be enjoying it." The Inquisitor pulled his hand easily from Dorian's grip, holding the now fully hard appendage up and away, out of Dorian's reach.  
  
"As a _fantasy_ we discussed it. Not as something you would actually do to me, you - put it back!"  
  
Trevelyan smirked. "Oh no, I don't think so, I'm not remotely done with this yet. Besides, it's not like you really need it to be where it was. I'm not going to let you take me, and I certainly don't want you taking anyone else. Why not turn it into something more useful?"  
  
Trevelyan casually put the erect, detached penis down on the bed behind him and reached down to caress the smooth place where once it had lived. The sleep fog driven from his brain, Dorian now realised that Trev had removed all his hair down there as well. The touch was... strange, sensitive, erotic.  
  
Trev smiled to see him squirm under the caress. "See, you love this. We're going to have so much fun!"  
  
Withdrawing his hand, Trev picked up Dorian's cock again and sat up. It felt so strange to feel a part of himself be moved around so causally, completely separate from the rest of him. Damn him, Trev was right, despite everything - the violation - the whole experience was incredibly hot. He didn't think his poor prick could get any harder.  
  
Trev grabbed a bottle of oil from the bedside table and dribbled it liberally over Dorian's cock, making him squirm as the man's large hands rubbed over his hot, hard flesh. "Come on, open up," Trev said, tapping Dorian's knee.  
  
_Oh, Maker_ , Dorian knew what Trev wanted. They'd discussed this when they were speculating wildly in what Dorian had thought was pure fantasy last night. Slowly, he spread his legs. Too slowly. Trevelyan sighed with frustration and shoved them apart, dropping Dorian's cock on the cotton sheets for a moment as he manhandled Dorian into a better position.  
  
"You're going to love this, I promise. You're going to be literally full of yourself," Trevelyan chuckled at his joke, then plunged a well-oiled finger roughly inside Dorian's puckered hole.  
  
Trevelyan's play could be gentle, but often he liked it rough - affectionate, but rough. And though he felt a delicious twist of shame to admit it, Dorian loved it. Loved the feeling of helplessness, Trevelyan's domination of him. Which, he supposed, was now complete.  
  
He moaned as a second finger joined the first, wriggling and scissoring to stretch him, but mostly ignoring the sensitive space inside that he might have caressed if his concern was primarily Dorian's pleasure.  
  
It wasn't. Trevelyan was tickled pink by the idea of Dorian being able to fuck himself, getting off on being manhandled and objectified and separated from himself. But Dorian new he meant what he'd said. Trevelyan had never bottomed for him and never would. He enjoyed the idea that he had claimed Dorian and made him his own. But he also had a practical concern. Trevelyan was large. It wasn't just that he was tall and broad of shoulder. His cock was large. Dorian required careful preparation in order to take it, and though Trevelyan genuinely didn't want to hurt his lover, Dorian could tell the man was getting frustrated with the necessary preparation every time they wanted to fuck.  
  
They'd discussed this idea of butt plugs, but Dorian hadn't really wanted something hard inside him all day long, especially when they so often needed to fight out in the field. And Trevelyan had bemoaned the fact that even the best Orlesian plugs and dildos weren't really enough like a real cock. From whence the discussion had moved to what Dorian had thought was the joke idea of removing his own 'useless' cock and using it to stuff his hole with warm, pliant flesh until Trevelyan was ready to put him to use.  
  
The wriggling fingers finally left his hole. Trevelyan blew into it, making Dorian gasp to feel the wind inside, to feel how open he was. And then something touched his ring of flesh. Something warm and oiled. And at the same time he felt the press of a hot hole against the tip of his prick.  
  
"Oh Maker," he said, and then Trevelyan was stuffing Dorian's own hard cock up his arsehole. And it felt... amazing. The warm press of flesh around him. The hard, throbbing intrusion, filling him up.  
  
Trevelyan shoved him all the way in, until the root of his cock was almost flush with his hole. Trevelyan caressed the blank end, miraculously covered with skin where it should have joined to his body. Dorian lay there gasping, unable to speak over the overwhelming and foreign sensations.  
  
"I think I'm going to need to do something about this." his finger ran circles across the flat base of Dorian's cock. "Don't want your new dildo slipping out of you. I'll have to have a think about how to go about giving it a lip."  
  
Dorian whimpered and Trevelyan smiled down at him. "You enjoy that, don't you?"  
  
"Mmm-mmm," Dorian moaned, unable to speak as he felt his own flesh clench about himself and his vision blurred with ecstasy.  
  
"Are you close?" Trevelyan asked, continuing to run circles with his finger over the strange, foreign circle of skin at the base of his cock. "Good. I'd rather like to see what happens when you come."  
  
Dorian moaned at the idea, then cried out as Trevelyan closed his legs, causing his flesh to tighten and shift about his cock. Then the mage began to rub firmly in circles across the blank space of skin where his cock should be, fingering the sensitive hole of his urethra. The sensation was electric, and the more Trevelyan rubbed, the more Dorian clamped down on his cock inside him, until finally, the sensation was too much, and he came in little spurts of liquid from the tiny hole between his legs.  
  
Trevelyan laughed with delight. "Oh! That was adorable! I'm definitely going to enjoy getting you to do that!"  
  
He laughed, and bent over Dorian's body, planting a kiss on Dorian's forehead as Dorian continued to gasp, overwhelmed with stimulation as his over sensitive cock still sat and twitched inside him.  
  
"You probably want me to take it out, now, don't you?" Trevelyan asked.  
  
"Yes," Dorian gasped. "Please."  
  
Trevelyan shook his head. "No, I don't think so. That would rather defeat the point of using it to make sure you're nice and stretched out for me. Don't worry, the sensations will die down in a bit and then you'll soften to something more comfortable to walk around with." Trevelyan laughed. "Man, I'm going to love you like this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian learns first how to live with his cock stuffed inside him, and then how to live without it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short bit of smut.

Getting used to walking around stuffed full of his own cock was... interesting, to say the least.

A surprisingly large amount of time he found he was able to forget about it. As long as he spent a few minutes adjusting to the stretch in the morning (and usually rubbing at the space where his cock used to be until he came through his tiny hole to release the tension and help his cock go soft again) he soon found that the extra bit of flesh within him started to feel a part of him again.

But it didn't take much for that to change. Going up stairs produced a twisting and turning and bending that could easily make him go hard. The odd random jolt while walking along. And riding a horse was _right_ out of the question. The one time he had tried he'd had to feign a fainting spell, he was so overcome.

People were starting to get worried about him. There was no telltale bulge to give him away, but the frequency with which he was to be found suddenly gasping and trembling with sensation as his cock expanded and hardened inside him gave the appearance that he was decidedly unwell.

This, Trev said, was the reason for taking his cock away.

The Inquisitor had presented him with a soft velvet bag quite early in the experiment. Every night after sex, his cock would be washed and then plopped in the bag for safe keeping. The feeling of the cock encased on all sides in velvet had been an odd thing to get used to, and Dorian found it was some hours before he was able to sleep that first night.

Some days, especially when Trevelyan was to be away for an extended period without Dorian, he was permitted to keep the cock in its little bag - either in a safe place in his quarters or sometimes (if he was feeling daring) safely tucked into his tight smalls, where it was supposed to be.

But for the most part, Trev preferred to control where the cock was. And when he found Dorian's behaviour was giving away that something unusual was going on, he simply took it away.

"I'll take good care of it," he said, over Dorian's protests, "but really, you need to stop embarrassing yourself. It's for the best." He kissed the tip and dropped it into its velvet sack, then tied the sack to his belt.

"But what if you lose it?" Dorian demanded.

Trevelyan kissed his forehead with the same condescending affection with which he'd kissed the cock. "I won't lose it. Anyway, this will be fun. You can try guessing where I've been by what you feel." The grin he gave as he left the room was insufferable.

For the most part, Dorian found that he could not guess where Trevelyan had gone by the sensations in his cock. He didn't get a lot out of it except the gentle pressure of the fabric and the constant jostling sensation as Trevelyan walked.

Then, around lunchtime, he felt fingers on his length and immediately made his excuses to remove himself from a conversation with Josie, wondering what Trevelyan was doing with his dismembered member.

At first, nothing. Trevelyan laid his cock down on a hard, flat surface. Not cold, like stone or metal. Maybe wood?

Fingers rubbed lazily along it, and he felt that distant part of himself harden, glad he'd managed to find somewhere to be alone.

As Trevelyan continued to rub and (disconcertingly) roll his cock, Dorian loosened his belts and slipped a hand down to that smooth place above his balls where his cock should be. Rubbing there while Trev was rubbing him somewhere else was exquisite. He was just starting to build up a real tempo... when the rubbing stopped.

His cock was gripped between two fingers and dropped back into its velvet bag to gently, teasingly jostle with Trev's every step. Stimulating, but not quite enough so to get him off.

Unable to bear the frustration, Dorian kept rubbing at that sensitive spot - positively grinding down on the hole where his urethra was, aware of blood rushing beneath the skin with nowhere to go. Somewhere, he knew, he was still hard, hanging off Trevelyan's belt, and Trevelyan must be able to guess what he was doing, but he didn't care.

It took longer than it would have with his cock attached - this new arrangement was something he was still learning his way around - but finally the tension building inside him came to a climax, and he spurted his little spurts of come out into his pants.

Panting, he collapsed back into his chair.

He wondered if somewhere in the Hinterlands, his cock had twitched.


End file.
